Shou's Story
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Dedicated to Papersak. Who's Shou? All will revealed about my series, so I suggest you read Skye's and Asura's beforehand to get this. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MY SERIES HERE! Shou's POV, mostly. It'll be continued, but you have to vote at the end!


Pat: Alright. Papersak asked 'Who is Shou?' So, here he is. This will clear up a crapload of stuff, so, just saying MAJOR SPOILERS TO ALL MY SERIES RIGHT HERE!

Hope you've read them if you read this. Katana, if you may.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own it. Thank god! (Gets sealed away in her sword)

READ MY PROFILE TO FIND OUT A BIT MORE ABOUT THE OCS! THANK YOU AND GO!! (Plays the song, LOL)

PS. It'll be soon revealed who Asura is thinking about. This story mostly talks about the OCs, so don't read if you haven't read the other stories.

* * *

It was the day after that huge storm, and, unluckily, it started hailing. What was with it with crazy weather conditions in this mansion, anyway?  
Asura made her way towards the Star Fox characters dorm, all the while thinking.  
'I wonder how she's doing... Heard she might come to brawl... That'd be really cool...' Asura thought, not looking where she walked, until she bumped into Shou.  
"Oh! Sorry, Shou-kun! Are you all right?" Asura asked, Shou simply shrugging away, running from her. Asura paused.  
'Shou... Somehow, he... I don't... I feel like I knew him. Hm. Oi, Fox! Dang, I forgot!' Asura then turned tail and ran towards her friends, unaware of Shou.

* * *

Shou's POV:  
Asura-chan just bumped into me. She seemed kinda busy. And stressed. Was she trying to remember? I doubt. She apologized to me, but I can't stand to stay near one who doesn't remember me, or Katana-san.  
Hm? You... You want to know what happened?  
... I dunno...  
Oh, whatever, it's eating me alive! This will simply stay between us, though, okay?

Let us begin.

* * *

(Floaroma Town)  
Mother sighed tiredly, cleaning us all with her tongue, enough to incite yelps.  
Four puppies. All of a peculiar color.  
Katana was the first-born, pale fur and golden claws looking quite good on her. Goldish mask, paws, and blue eyes, and she was quite a puppy.  
A sky blue Riolu was next, which mother seemed to abandon. His aura was weird… A nice man came and took him away. He was quite nice while he stayed with us, though.  
Zakura-chan was next. She was quite strange, indeed. Violet fur, cobalt paws, legs and mask, and sunset eyes to boot. Along with two small spikes where her arms met that strange piece of metal like sleeve we would all get later in our lives. I knew she'd be doomed to something horrid, like a breeding doll. I didn't expect her to be abandoned...  
Last, I was born. My fur was a slightly greenish ocean color, and my paws, legs and mask were a strange mix of green and blue. Speckled, in a way, like a stone near the riverside. Once I opened my green eyes, it was clear that our Mistress cared none for us, if any. She threw Mother out, along with a shiny Riolu. Where he went, I'll never know.  
Mistress searched all of us thoroughly, then, she threw all of us into a small space, a box I think, where I discovered that if we moved, we risked maim from the sharp nails on the side.

It was a mini torture devise.

My only brother there somehow tumbled right onto the floor, and he somehow escaped, running straight to a young man standing in the doorway. Mistress yelled something, and then slammed the door in his face, turning back towards us. That grin didn't help at all.  
Heck, it terrified me, and Zakura-chan, too. Katana-san seemed quite unaffected, as her sharp claws, instead of being dulled to a point, like a normal Riolu's was, glowed, warning Mistress.  
She was protecting us, even if it meant her life.  
How do I remember this? Katana had her blade-like claws, Zakura had her counter-attack move, and I had more brains than brawn.  
In a way, that was really not good for a Pokèmon meant to fight.  
Mistress didn't come near us until later, where she dropped a few Poffins in. They smelled foul, though, and tasted even worse. But they would have to do.

* * *

After our meal, we were allowed to exit the building, doing whatever we felt to do. We didn't expect her to come back for us if we did something bad, though. If she cared so little for us, why would she want to get us back if we were caged?  
Zakura and I explored the barren fields, awestruck. Is this how the world was, dull and lifeless?  
A young woman was kneeling in the middle, praying. All of a sudden, flowers popped up everywhere, the woman amazed and happy at the same time. A small, white hedgehog neared us, squeaking at the woman, who smiled fondly.  
She passed us, looking directly at me and Zakura. Katana ignored her, seeming to not care at all. The little thing smiled, her flowers glowing slightly. Who was this, and what was she doing?  
The creature left, our mistress calling for us.  
Well, that was new. For once, our Mistress wanted us. Hmph.

* * *

(Floaroma Town)  
I sighed, hacking away at the house, Katana doing the same.  
Six years. Six long years. Since then, Katana and I had evolved, and now, after our Mistress finally died, we were riding the town of her memory.  
Zakura-chan... I don't know what happened, really. After we all evolved, Zakura instantly being tossed out. Mistress didn't seem to care for sweet-natured, pretty Lucarios. It was why that other Riolu was tossed out, and mother as well.  
Katana, her claws sharpened, and her demeanor changed, too. She was much more serious, after Mistress… violated me. It was so embarrassing and painful. She just… Did it without warning. I was so stunned; I couldn't do anything to prevent it. Katana noticed my scent and aura, though, and guessed what happened. From then on, we vowed to look out for each other. And we did. Until one day…

Katana never came back from her hunt. I later found a blade that was gold, blue and pearly white. Her coloring. It glowed slightly, with her aura. I carried it with me everywhere. One day, I found a peculiar stone, of my coloring, and then, I don't remember anything else.

It was a sealing stone.

The sword clattered to the stone I was in, and I swear, I saw Katana's eyes once more…

* * *

We were eventually released from our sealing items, but only Katana's had use. I still kept mine for memory. We found out our sky blue friend had also been sealed, in a staff, and Zakura had simply gone missing. We feared the worst. Well, I did, anyway.

Zakura-chan found us one day, and brought us to the mansion. She didn't seem to remember us, though. It was quite understandable, as she'd left four years before we were sealed. But she still should've remembered her past. Did she seal her memories away? It didn't seem like it…

She looked good. Better than she ever had. Her fur shone, and her eyes shone in glee. But, it seemed she had no recollection of anything. It had been a few decades since we were sealed, I guess, so it could've been that…  
When we arrived, a sky blue Lucario greeted us, introducing himself as Skye. Quite fitting. I highly suspected that he was our missing sibling, but didn't comment. He didn't seem to recall any time in his past, other than his master. That actually sounded right, since he'd left before his memory developed. Though, was he the same pup?

I was a bit surprised when a young Riolu walked up to him, yelling happily. How I wished I could have experienced that! But I digress. We weren't lucky enough to experience that kind of affection from our Mistress.  
Later, when we were alone, Katana told me I'd held up quite well those years, saying a lot would've crumbled and died. She said I was quite powerful. Me? I didn't even have the claws or spikes our breed was known to have! But Katana insisted, and actually hugged me for the first time in my life.  
It was the best day ever. Although most of our family didn't remember us, and we had to keep our relations to each other secret, it was still a good day.

As long as we were together, even if they didn't know me anymore, I was still happy…

* * *

(Floaroma Town to Smash Mansion)  
It's been two years since then. Zakura, who prefers to be called Asura, made friends with the Star Fox crew, and they seemed to fit together quite well. Apparently, they had sensed something about her, and decided to help her. What could that mean?  
Skye had befriended Pit, Satoshi, Sonic, Toon Link and Link, and they seemed quite a good group, all of them. Along with Tyri, it was then a fun, happy group to stick around.  
Katana somehow befriended Zero Suit Samus, and Sheik, and they, with their serious natures, fit. They just, I dunno, clicked.  
Me? I don't trust anyone. Therefore, I've no friends, other than my sister. Zakura didn't remember any of us, and that hurt more than Mistress' sharp knives had. I have grown distrusting of everyone but my sister, and don't try to befriend anyone.  
I can't handle anymore pain.  
The storm's let up. That's good. I suppose Asura and Fox, plus that blue jay and wolf, are together. It's nice to see that, even with her horrible past, that she still is kind. Katana is, too, but only when she's alone with me. Oh well. I don't bother with Skye, or that prick, Hikari. He's really mean, I mean it. For a shiny, he isn't even remotely loyal or friendly to anyone! Are all of the Lucarios here related to each other? I wouldn't know.  
Maybe, one day, I'll grow trusting of others again. If ever. Maybe I'll make a few friends. Maybe not. If I die, I wouldn't mind, really.  
Because, who'd want something as vile as myself tainting this world?  
Some think I'm innocent. Looks can be deceiving. You don't come even remotely close to understanding me...  
But, I digress.

Continued…

Pat: And that's Shou's story. Alright, we need help. Which story should I work on next? Asura's Story or Skye's? Vote now in your review, please! Ja ne!


End file.
